The Little Things About Her
by My Clone
Summary: James reflects on the little things he loves about Lily.


**The Little Things About Her**

**Summary: James reflects on the little things he loves about Lily.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: Another Lily/James fic. Hope you enjoy reading it!**

There she sat, with her legs tucked to one side of her, in 'her couch' as she called it. He watched as she scribbled away madly on the piece of parchment, occasionally lifting her head to check certain facts in the textbook or dip her quill into the bottle of ink next to her piece of parchment.

He loved it when she closed her eyes to rack her brain for something; her long eyelashes would flutter down and her quill would automatically find a place on her bottom lip. Always the same. She looked so vulnerable when she did that, and he had to restrain himself from going up to her to give her a hug and make sure that she always remained in front of his eyes, like she was now. He couldn't even begin to think what would happen to him if she wasn't close to him.

_Graduation is only three months away_, the voice in his head reminded, but he tried to ignore it.He wanted her to be by his side forever, but he was afraid. Afraid that she would reject him again. It wasn't like the last few years anymore. Then, even he was rejected, he would bounce back with the same vigor; but now, he felt that his heart would be torn. Instead, he revelled in the fact that at least, they were on friendly terms this year. If that friendship were to be snatched away from him, he was sure he couldn't live.

She knocked him out of his reverie. A delightful expression came onto her face, as she apparently found the answer, and her eyelids fluttered open, revealing emerald green orbs. He sighed heartily. Those eyes… He could get lost in them forever. Her eyes were really the windows to her soul, at least, to him. When she was happy, those green eyes shone and you could see flecks or red in them. When she was sad or worried, they became dull and turned a darker shade of green, and when she was trying to hide something, they would have a glossy, glassy look.

There was a sudden, strong gust of wind and her piece of parchment flew away to the side. Her eyes widened, mouth opened slightly and she instinctively stretched out a hand to attempt to catch the flying piece of parchment.

He smiled. That was just like her. She panicked about the smallest things that to him did not deserve so much concern. Homework, studies, approaching tests or examinations. She completed all her work beforehand, leaving her with enough time to do something else. She was very intelligent, so much so that she could achieve the best results without any preparation at all. But she never took a chance.

She was confident, daring and full of determination. Because she was a muggleborn, she put in extra effort to prove anyone who thought that muggleborns were inferior to purebloods, wrong. When any of the other students, mostly the Slytherins, took advantage of her being muggleborn to tease her, she stood up to them courageously, alone. He loved her guts.

Someone handed her back her essay and she took it, saying a 'Thank You'. Another gust of wind blew, and this time, though her parchment didn't fly away, her hair was whipped into her face. She put her quill down gently, and brushed her lovely auburn curls back in one elegant motion.

Her hair was another thing that was very unique, apart from her striking eyes. Her auburn curls dancing slightly to the tune of the wind made him want to run his hands through them, feeling the softness of her hair, or bury his head in them, inhaling the scent of her enticing perfume.

A lock of her hair suddenly got caught in her quill, and she let out a soft cry. Instinctively, he moved forward to help her disentangle her hair from the quill, but then, realizing it would be better to watch from a distance, he went back to his former position in the corner of the common room.

Slowly and gently, she disentangled her hair from the quill, rubbing her scalp a little before continuing with her essay.

_Ouch!_ He could almost feel the pain that she was experiencing. Whenever something happened to her, he felt like he was sharing the pain too. It hurt him to see her in pain or to see tears in her eyes. It wrenched his heart to know that she was sad.

Unconsciously, he decided never to let anything happen to her, to protect her always. He knew that he might not be together with her always, watching over her. But he would, no matter what, protect her, somehow. Even if married someone else; he doubted he could ever again love someone else like he loved her.

He was again distracted from his thoughts by a little boy going up to her to ask her something. She reached out a hand for the parchment he was showing her, smiling serenely at him, causing an indentation to appear on her left cheek.

That dimple always made her radiate a childlike innocence and she looked so adorable when it showed. Whenever she laughed, she threw her head back, and that dimple showed. When she smiled, it showed too. The one thing he wanted to give her was happiness forever. To see her dimple as a sign of her happiness would be enough happiness for him.

He looked back at her, and he saw her pointing at the parchment with her quill, explaining something as the boy nodded his head fervently. She just couldn't help helping anyone who came to her. It was one of her habits.

He wished she wasn't so perfect. She did have her quirky little bad habits, but they were shadowed by her perfectness, and only her perfectness showed to him. Sometimes, he felt that she was too perfect for him. He was nothing compared to her, but still, he hoped that someday, she would be his.

Suddenly, she got up from 'her couch' and started to put away her things neatly. As if she could feel him staring at her, she looked around, and seeing him, she smiled at him. Then bending down to pick her things up, she turned back and mouthed to him over the noise in the common room, "James, what are you doing?"

For a moment, he looked surprised, then grinning at her, he shrugged and mouthed back, "Nothing."

She seemed to question his response, but saying nothing about it, she mouthed again, "Good night, James."

He smiled at her again, and she turned her back towards him and climbed up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

He watched her until she disappeared, and whispered, "Good night, Lily. I love you."

**Author's Note: How was it? I don't have a beta and I was wondering whether I need one. Do you think so? Please review and tell me what you thought of it.**


End file.
